chittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Bomburst
Baron Bomburst is the evil ruler of a small far-off country called Vulgaria. He is a character in Caractacus Pott's story that he's telling his girlfriend Truly Scrumptious and his two twin children on a beach outing while sitting in a car Pott's built called Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. In the story, the Baron is out to get his hands on Chitty because of her amazing features such as floating and flying and will go to extraordinary lengths to get what he desires. Personality The Baron is bombastic, cruel, childish, greedy and spoiled. A man-child, he has hundreds or thousands of toys since he owns hundreds of dolls. Another toy he owns is a toy horse that he rides around the castle. Since the Bombursts decreed no children in Vulgaria and because he is childish and greedy, all the toys that the village toymaker makes are exclusively for the Baron. He is unremorseful, evident when he tries to kill his wife, the Potts family and Truly, when he drops his spies in the ocean to help lighten his airship, and when he orders Grandpa Potts to be executed. He loves to threaten people such as when he threatened Grandpa Potts, who the Baron mistook for his son, to build a floating car just like when he witnessed the invention of Grandpa's son in 24 hours or else the Baron would stuff Potts' head with sauerkraut and feed him to the dogs. The other inventors tell Grandpa that the Baron never jokes and has tortured them in the past. Appearance The Baron is an obese middle-aged moustached man with blonde hair even though it's usually covered up by his crown. The Baroness The Baron appears to be devoted to his beloved wife when in fact he hates her. When he and Grandpa Potts are trying to figure out how to start Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, the Baroness joins them while the Baron whines to Grandpa that every time he wants to have a little fun she turns up. When Grandpa fiddles with the contraption, he accidentally sends the Baroness flying out of the backseat with a spring popping out causing her dress to open like a parachute. The Baron laughs at this and orders his soldiers to bring him his guns. Before doing so he mutters under his breath that he'd been waiting twenty years for this opportunity and shoots a hole in the Baroness's dress causing her to fall into the sea near the castle. He asks if she's alright and she answers yes. Satisfied, the says to one of his advisors that he'll get her next time. The Baron is angry by his wife evading his attempts to kill her evident in the musical number "Chu-Chi Face". The one thing the Baron likes about his wife is that she buys him toys like a horse that he can ride or a pair of dolls. At the Baron's birthday party when their castle is ambushed by the children they outlawed, they hide by the garbage chute and decide to slide down. They realize it was a trick and find themselves trapped in the cage of the Baroness' servant, the Child Catcher. Before ending up in the cage, one of the children take the Baron's crown. The Baron becomes unhappy at this and cries into his wife's arms and the Baroness starts to comfort him. Caractacus Potts and Truly Scrumptious The Baron repeatedly makes his soldier fire at Chitty Chitty Bang Bang to try to kill Caractacus, Truly, and Potts' children to get the car for himself at the beach and when the group arrive in Vulgaria. The Baron is unaware he is meeting Caractacus and Truly when his servant, the Toymaker, brings in two life-size dolls: a singing female doll on a music box and a dancing male rag doll, Truly and Caractacus in disguise as birthday presents for him. After Truly and Caractacus sing a duet together, he becomes suspicious of his "gifts" and scrutinizes them. After pinching Potts' nose and causing him to sneeze, the Baron dances with his new toy. In reality, Potts is distracting the Baron so that the hidden village children can prepare for their attack on the Baron's castle. While the Baron dances around to the amusement of his court and party guests, Potts manages to hook the Baron. Almost immediately after doing so, Potts gives a signal to some boys hiding in the rafters to hoist the Baron. After succeeding in his first goal, Potts runs off with Truly and the Toymaker to search for the Potts children while the Baron cries out to Potts for help to be let down. and his wife is safe from him and coms to The Baron has has just been fired from his job in the cell , much to the dismay his , moody daughter Lucy, whizz-kid Jem, and little Harry. Instead of looking for a new job, he instead decides to fix things around the house. But when all of his "fixes" turn into disasters, his family decides to find something better for him to do. One day, Mrs. Tooting comes home with an old broken camper-van. She says that Mr. Tooting is just the person to get it working, which he agrees to. Over the next few weeks, he and Jem work together to fix the van and make it run again. When they go to a local junkyard to find new spark plugs, Mr. Tooting notices something in one of the trees. What he finds is a very old engine, which he promptly brings down by starting it and revving the engine until it falls. He decides (much to the annoyance of Jem) to put the engine into their van, thinking that it must be special given the name (Zborowski) written on it. Jem also finds a small airplane mascot, which he decides to keep. Mr. Tooting and Jem return home and collect the family; ready to go on a test drive of the new car. But soon, the car begins to act strangely. It disobeys traffic signs, the speed limit, and seems to enjoy racing other cars. The van soon takes them off the freeway and onto an old path. They then find themselves at a Camper-van club, where they forget to put the car in park. The van rides down the hill and over a cliff with Little Harry inside. But then, the car comes back; having sprouted a set of wings! After making sure everything's alright, the family gets back in the van and flies away. The next day, the family finds itself parked atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They then decide to explore the city, before returning that night to get the car down. Mr. Tooting gets a call from someone called Tiny Jack, who wants to buy the van. When Mr. Tooting refuses, the man becomes angry and demands the car. Mr. Tooting ends the call and tries to get the van to start. While he does, Jem notices two old lamps attached to a nearby billboard. When he inspects them, he finds the word "Zborowski" written on them; just like the engine. He and Mr. Tooting attached them to the car's grill, after which it starts up. As the family flies away, they notice the car makes a different sound, and decides to give it a name: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. The following evening, Chitty runs out of gas and crashes near the Pyramids of Egypt. There, they meet a woman called "Nanny" who has found some old wheels in the sand. She invites the Tootings to stay with her for the evening, which they accept. Nanny takes them to a large estate, where they relax and enjoy themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Tooting decide to go out for the night, leaving the children with their host. The next morning, the children discover the estate is actually a large boat and has left their parents behind. Nanny actually works for Tiny Jack, who has taken Chitty apart trying to find the "Zborowski Lightning" (the airplane mascot Jem has) leaving them unable to escape. Lucy and Little Henry distract the two by tricking them into playing Hide and Seek. Meanwhile Jem puts Chitty back together. Once Chitty is done, they grab the old wheels from Egypt (also with the word Zborowski on them) and escape into the sea. Chitty turns into a submarine and after encountering a giant squid, they make their way to the shores of Madagascar. There, they meet a family who accidentally reels in the van. While Lucy and Little Harry explore the town, Jem sees that the boat the family is using is actually a car shell with the word "Zborowski" on it. Jem finally realizes that Chitty has been taking them around the world so they can collect her old bodywork and put her back together. After trading their camper van for the car shell, a local mechanic takes all the parts and is able to put Chitty back the way she was before the Tootings found her. They drive Chitty into the sky to search for their parents. They soon find their parents and decide to head home to finish Chitty's repairs. Along the way, they learn a little more about Chitty, as well as the family that owned her before them: The Pott Family. On their way home, Little Harry accidentally pulls a lever (called the Chronojuster) that sends Chitty quickly backwards. When she finally stops, they find themselves in a place filled with Dinosaurs. Jem reads a journal that says the lever shouldn't be used "unless time travel is required". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Combining characters Category:Antagonists